The Legend of Chocolate Prime
by KyrMcC
Summary: A twist off the classic transformers : When Optimus adopts a daughter, his life will never be the same, follows Chocolate Prime through her life and all her adventures Please R&R :


Optimus Prime Log

Year 102 OP

Time 2100

Jungle Planet

Prologue

The burning sky choked the atmosphere around me, energy blasts left black streaks on my already fading armor. This is one of the worst battles I have ever been forced to witness, with every fallen soldier a saw fall, a little part of me died also. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, I should be able to prevent all this death and I am powerless to everything.

The Decepticons have never fought this intense for a part of Jungle Planet and their intensity startled us all. We could not, however, let them have it under any circumstance. This small city seemed insignificant, but if the Decepticons gained control, there was nothing stopping them from spreading into the forest and taking the land from the ancient Junglen tribes that still resided there. We had a right to protect those tribes and their relic ways.

I heard a thump and whipped around, a jaguar Junglen soldier fell at my side, holding a smoldering leg. I turned to the horrific laugh of the Decepticon soldier who was already aiming at the fallen cat's soldier for the final kill. Without thought I felt the mechanics in my arm push my own gun to the surface and I shot, hitting the Decepticons gun right in his sinister barrel. The gun let out a huge pop and the Decepticon growled in frustration, giving me enough time to drag the soldier to safety in a nearby alley. I left him moaning with his own people and felt my spark moan out in pain with him.

I had to make it back to the ship we had set up as makeshift base to assess the damage and gauge our next action. This battle had quickly gone out of my control and I refused to let the Decepticons think, even for a second, that they might have a chance to win. We were not ready for an attack of this magnitude and had to throw all we had into it. Of course we had the Junglen's to help too and some of the local tribes had jumped to join the fray. I praised their effort and bravery as I fought alongside them.

A yell of pain pulled my mind back to the battle that raged in front of me and I saw a Decepticon fall, an old fashioned spear had pierced his now fleeting spark. I saw the light flash out in his eyes and even though this dying bot was the enemy, I felt my spark fade a bit more with his. This fighting between Decepticons and Autobots, and more recently Jungle Planet, had been going on for as long as any transformer can remember, but part of me wished it would all end. Of course this is a dream that I know I will never see come true, but a bot can dream can't he.

Wires snapped and sizzled under my feet as I saw the base in the distance. I had been moving constantly to avoid contact, but I'm not as young as I use to be and my system was reminding me of that with a vengeance. Slowing down I assessed the situation I had run into. This part of town was quieter, but I could still hear the carnage that filled the small city.

One voice, even though so quite, stood out to my mechanical ears. It was a female, and she sounded like the Taker Of Sparks had finally come for hers. I followed the voice to a small alley were I found the female bot pushed up against a black oil slicked wall. The metallic substance oozed out of various places of her mechanics and I knew she was fading out of this world very fast. No matter how many times I had witnessed death, I still felt the loss throughout my entire systems. I saw her mouth move in a slow whisper and I kneeled down, closer to understand her.

"Save my daughter," she managed to mutter. My system hit full when I heard this. A child lost in this chaos! This was an issue that I needed to solve, and fast.

"Where is she?" I asked the young bot quietly. She was hardly alive now; I hated the death around me, but especially felt the pain in my spark when the younger bots had to die for such an ancient war.

"The small house at the end of this alley, her father is dead also. I was going to get her but…bu..." she trailed off and I saw the spark in her eyes fading.

I grabbed her hand lightly and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'll find your daughter and keep her safe, you have my word as leader of the Autobots". She smiled at my words, her last smile. I saw her lips moving in a slow, final prayer.

"May your spark fly in peace through the stars forever," I spoke with great anguish. She was gone now, a laser blast through her spark and multiple stab wounds. My old mission was completely forgotten and a new one filled all my circuits.

I sprinted down the rest of the alley and came out to a destroyed street. I felt panic take hold of me, how could anything still be alive in such chaos. I saw a steel dome straight ahead of me; it was burnt and caved in. Something in my spark told me it was the place I was looking for.

Without a thought I dashed towards this house, thanking Primus the battle had moved on from this area now and only the wounded and the dead remained. I would care for them later, but right now I needed to find the lost child.

I ripped the broken metal door from the frame without struggle and ran in. The house looked void of life; there was nothing but smoldering metal, plasma, and the scent of death. I had never felt pain of this magnitude, it was like an unknown force had extracted my spark and had left me here to suffer without it.

"Is anyone here!" I yelled in desperation before collapsing to my knees, face in my hands.

"Who are you?" I heard a small voice ask. I whipped around; a small dog Junglen girl had come out and now stood behind me. She was black with ash and looked scared, but I could see a small fire burning in her eyes.

I was so excited to see the child that I got up and picked her up, hugging her in my metal arms. "You're alive; I'm so happy you're alive!" She stiffened in my arms, but I slowly felt her relax when she realized I meant her no harm.

"Where's my mom and dad?" she ask quietly.

I didn't answer right away, unsure how to answer such a delicate question. I looked down at her and she looked back, the fire in her eyes still burning and telling me she could handle it. "Dead in the battle, your mom sent me here to get you and bring you to safety," I finally replied.

She stiffened once again in my arms and I felt the slow tears against my arm and her quiet sobs as her small frame shook with the sadness of death. I held her tight to me and stood up; I had to get her back to our headquarters before something I could not change happened.

I dashed out of the dead home; the little bot had still not said a thing. I ran down the road and across a few more streets. These streets were quiet and after being around so much noise for so long I felt uneasy in the silence.

I was preparing myself for anything when that anything happened. A plasma shot landed at my feet, causing me to almost fall over. I stopped in an instant as my attacker landed in front of my, transforming from his jet mode.

"Always a pleasure Star Scream," I bitterly snapped at him.

"An honor Prime," the second in command of the Decepticons retorted back. "What brings you out so far, away from the action?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, now of you don't mind-"I pulled the gun that rested in a holster in my back and shot Star Scream directly in the face. Star Scream let out a yell of fright and surprise and hit the ground. Holding the child as close to me as possible, I took off at a dead sprint, jumping over Star Scream, who followed me with a variety of swear words.

The child had yet to move and I knew I had to get her back soon. Her young innocent mind did not need to see the horrors of the world yet. The ship where our headquarters resided was coming closer and closer and I somehow manage to get there without further incident.

I burst through the door and all my officers jumped in surprise of my sudden entrance, "Red Alert I need you here stat!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me as a bot come running out of a nearby door.

"Sir, your wounded in many places!" he yelped in concern.

"Of course I am its war! Now that's not your main priority," I spoke with haste as I undid my arms to show the child. Red Alert gasped.

"Sir, why do you have a young bot with you?"

"Her parents died in the battle, her mom sent me to her and luckily I found her alive, now I want you to check her over carefully and make she is not injured in anyway," I commanded.

Red Alert nodded and reached for the child. Her eyes were wide with amazement at the strange place she had come to. She slid from my arms to Red Alert with surprising ease, but looked back at me in confusion.

"I have some work to do, then I'll be back to check on you," I promised her. She seemed to understand and gave a slight nod before shifting her attention to her new surroundings once more.

I turned my attention to the monitors that littered the ship and assessed the battle, now it was time to focus on winning.

Sweet, sweet victory. I sighed with the relief of finally leaving Jungle Planet. The victory came at a great price, and I would be mourning the dead for a long time, but we won and Jungle Planet was once again safe. The Decepticons had retreated after two very long days of fighting when we finally overpowered their base. I sank in my seat and relaxed for the first time.

"Optimus!" a yell met my sensors.

"Chocolate," I called back as the small bot climbed up on my lap. She had been running around the ship all day and collapsed with exhaustion. She was a dog Junglen transformer with beautiful brown armor and deep purple optics. With her parent's dead and to our knowledge the only living relative of hers was an aunt, sister to her mother. Her mother's other sister had died around the time of her birth and when we contacted the aunt, she wanted nothing to do with the child. The aunt had claimed that she was 'not of the right birth' and disconnected us. Now the child was left as an orphan with nowhere to go.

"Scavenger, I think I might adopt Chocolate," I said to one of my most trusted officers as he passed by.

"Adopt her?" the big bot looked at me questioningly. "Hmm, it would be nice to have some youth around Home Base."

"I agree, and she does have nowhere to go, and I did make a promise to her mother to keep her safe."

Scavenger just smiled, he knew better then to argue with me when I made up my mind. I looked again at the young bot on my lap, she gazed around half asleep and I smiled also. I always wanted to have children, but just never found the right person, and with my job as a leader, there was no time for me to think about having a family. By the time I realized I wanted one, it was too late to start. This was my opportunity to start and this child had no other family. Of course I would have the help of all my officers so I knew I wasn't alone.

"Chocolate Prime," I muttered to the now sleeping child.


End file.
